


Parker Caine x Maggie Vera x male reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Parker Caine/Maggie Vera/Male reader





	1. Being a verse headcanons (nsfw)

· being a verse means the sex with with Parker and Maggie is unpredictable

· sometimes you top and make them see stars and sometimes you bottom and they are the ones making you see stars

· when you’re in a sub space they take care of all your needs 

· Parker and Maggie can make you so desperate that you’re leaking all over yourself

· it’s so soft and passionate

· Parker gently fucking you while Maggie is kissing you slowly

· when you’re in the mood to dom however they better prepare themselves

· because you can make them cum so hard they forget their own names

· Maggie will you watch you pound the hell out of Parker patiently waiting for her turn

· and when it is her turn she screams your name so loud Mel and Macy has to put ear plugs in

· speaking of watching, some of your most erotic moments is one of you watching the other two having sex

· whether it’s rough and filthy or soft and gentle it’s always so intimate 

· we all know Maggie is a pro with a strap

· she can bring both you and Parker to your knees for her

· one time you guys went out drinking and she was wearing a sleek fitted suit

· and she spent the whole night teasing you guys with the strap she was concealing underneath

· when you got home she thoroughly fucked both of you and neither you or Parker could walk right for days


	2. Being Maggie's twin and both dating Parker (nsfw)

· you and Maggie are extremely close 

· you’ve competed for the attention of boys before 

· but when they are straight or gay it’s not so much of a compeition

· however when you met bisexual Parker Caine your freshman year of college it was game on

· you were both crushing on him hard 

· and he liked both of you as well but couldn’t decide who he liked more

· so each of you went on a few dates with him and he still couldn’t decide

· then you suggested sharing him cause why not

· sometimes you do go on dates with all three of you but most of the relationship is done separately

· the sex with Parker is so good 

· and he is such a bottom sub

· like he will get on his hands and knees for you in an instant

· and Maggie pegs the fuck out of him

· you never have him at the same time cause this isn’t some game of thrones shit but sometimes you guys do both have sex with him in the same night

· and when that happens poor Parker can’t walk right the next day 

· Mel, Macy and Harry can always hear you guys going at it and they make bets about who Parker is with that night

· Parker has a large toy collection

· obviously there’s tons of straps of all different sizes for Maggie to use on him

· seriously he is such a bottom

· there’s also many dildos and vibrators more so for Maggie’s use

· but sometimes you make Parker ride a dildo while you touch yourself 

· or you use a vibrator on his cock through his underwear

· even when he tops one of you he still tops from the bottom

· he loves when you guys ride him cause you are the ones receiving the pleasure but still have control over him

· and Parker can’t deny he’s had fantasies of having both you and Maggie domming him at the same time but knows it would never happen in real life

· though he always has his fantasies to jerk off too

· there’s no jealousy with you and Maggie

· your bond is too strong to ruin it over a guy

· and there’s a ton of respect towards both sides of the relationship letting each other have equal amounts of time with him

· and you both love Parker so much and he love the two of you it doesn’t matter what anyone says


	3. Drabble (nsfw)

Maggie was laid back against the pillows, her legs spread wide for you while your tongue exploring her. 

She sighed as your tongue rapidly flicked back and forth but when you moaned into her as Parker entered you she lost it. 

Parker’s hands were on your hips, rocking slowly to find a good rhythm and Maggie’s hands were in your hair keeping you in place above the wet mess you had made of her. 

Your boyfriend watched intently as you continued to eat your girlfriend out. 

Maggie moaned your name and Parker moved faster, you were in absolute heaven between the two of them. 

You could tell Maggie was getting close so you retreated, kissing her thighs to tease her. 

“Fuck you guys look so hot,” Parker stated as he fucked you harder.

“God Y/N I’m so close,” Maggie cried out. 

Your tongue slid through Maggie’s arousal and she tugged on your hair which with the feeling of Parker pounding you sent a jolt of sensation through your entire body. 

Pulling the hood back you sucked directly on Maggie’s clit causing her eyes to screw shut. 

Parker gripped your hips, nails digging into your skin, his movements starting to falter. 

When Parker released inside you your teeth scraped against Maggie’s clit and she climaxed on your tongue. 

Parker pulled out of you, jerking himself off to get the last of his cum to spurt onto your back. 

When Maggie’s body stopped shuddering she tugged you up to kiss her, loving the taste of herself on your lips as always. 

She rolled you on your back, both her and Parker positioning themselves down at your waist. 

“You took such good care of us Y/N now it’s your turn,” Maggie winked.


End file.
